Credit Crunch
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Post X1-AU. Logan visits Marie during a difficult time. Response to Third Rogan writing challenge.


**A/N: This is my response to the Third ROGAN challenge. Took me all week and practically consumed my life. Special thanks to Comic-cake, JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, wolverette and Cherish15. My humour , angst, romance and all round Roganess was inspired by you. Also thanks to Emma, my source for ideas. Love you Imouto!**

**Here are my unfortunate prompts: **

**1. Reading glasses (They weren't even my glasses but they were right next to me)**

**2. Cheering (The rugby was on while I was reading the challenge)**

**3. Mayonnaise(Out of the food in our fridge this was what my eyes saw first- why me?)**

**4. Homocidel maniac ( I'm serious, my passport photo scares little children)**

**5. Little black dress (I love my LBD, it's pretty!)**

* * *

Rogue sighed and pushed her reading glasses back into place. She tried to concentrate on the book she was reading but her eyes kept glancing at the clock on her wall. She was nervous, and bored at the same time. She could have been outside trying to make some more money for herself but instead she had to wait for her house guest. Why Logan decided to come and stay with her for a few weeks was beyond her. She had been enjoying her novel a few hours ago, in peace before receiving a call from Logan saying that he was going to stay with her for the weekend and would be there in three hours. According to her clock he should be arriving in five minutes.

Normally she would have been excited about Logan coming to stay with her but not now. And the reasons why were, a) she was going through a hard time moneywise since she moved to her own apartment in Manhattan, b) he had just broken up with Jean and was probably on the rebound which leads to c) she was not in the mood to be the rebound girl. As much as she loved Logan, and always would, she wasn't going to be second best. She twenty-three, single, trying to survive and basically stay alive with the minimal amount of money. While the professor had offered her money, she had refused his charity. She needed to learn to make it on her own, which meant taking her degree in English Literature and trying to find a job in the real world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She put her book down on the cardboard box next to her couch and went to the door. Smoothing out her black dress, and tucking her glasses into her cleavage, she skipped to the door and undid the latch. Opening the door slowly, she smiled at the familiar towering, scowling and brooding figure. He stood in front of her, arms crossed, bag slung on his shoulder, eyes darting past her to take in the interior of her hovel. She stepped back to let him enter. He stepped in and she closed the door. When she turned around he was staring at her with intense gaze.

"Hey sugar, good to see ya."

He merely grunted and she noticed his gaze was just below her eyes. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Yes, yes. Miraculously I've gone from a B-cup to a D. Now quit staring."

He scowled and turned away. She took his bag from his shoulder and pointed to an area in the corner where there was a fridge and a few counters.

"Kitchen."

She turned to where she'd been sitting earlier, where there was the long, mustard couch and a cardboard box.

"Living room."

She pointed to a pink door near the window.

"Bathroom. Shower doesn't work but the toilet should if you pull hard enough on the chain."

She ignored his growl of disapproval and pointed to the remaining door.

"Bedroom. Any questions?"

"Where do I sleep?"

"In the bedroom. I prefer the couch. And you probably wouldn't appreciate the smell of it."

He snorted and headed into the bedroom. She flopped down on the couch and smiled. The weekend would probably be a fun one. Minutes later Logan emerged from the room, a scowl still on his face. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her.

"Marie, you know if you need money-"

"No, we are not having this discussion. If you so much as think of bringing it up, I'll kick you out and move to another country."

"Kid, I knew you were struggling but I didn't know it was this bad."

"If you prefer the street..."

She let the words settle in and hid a smirk as she saw him recall the memory. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"It looks great. Looks cosy."

"Thank you."

"So where's your TV?" he asked, his eyes darting around the near-empty apartment.

"Don't have one."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Read. You know where you take something called a book and make sense of all the little words which are telling you a story-"

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, riddle me this smarty-pants, how do you get books without money?"

"A library?"

He snorted and looked away. She smiled knowing she had won. She then looked at the time again and sighed.

"I need to get to work. Wanna come?"

"I thought you worked at that thrift store?"

"Monday's and Wednesday's. On Friday's I work at the sports bar down the road."

"A sports bar?"

She shrugged and took her book off the cardboard box, before opening it.

"When their team wins, the customers are generous tippers."

She rummaged through the box and pulled out black tights, a jacket and her black stilettos. She saw Logan sniff and frown.

"Kid, your leather jacket smells weird."

"That's because it's not leather, it's pleather."

"What?"

"Plastic leather. I found it at the thrift store. Got employer discount. Only two dollars."

She pulled her tights on and folded the top over her hips a few times. They did after all belong to her next door neighbour who was a guy. She slipped her stiletto's on and took her sneakers and threw them in the cardboard box before closing it.

"Ready!"

He stood, his eyes roaming slowly over her. She hooked an arm in his and led him out of the apartment. They reached the elevator soon, after she had locked up, and stood in silence. He was still looking at her.

"What!" she finally snapped.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

* * *

"Another drink?"

"What?"

She sighed and waited for the cheering of the customers and the TV to die down. Eventually they finished off with a round of hi-fiving, before continuing to watch the game. She then turned her attention back to Logan, leaning over the bar to give him a view of her cleavage.

"I said, another drink?"

"Only if you drink one."

"I don't drink while working."

"Why, they gonna fire you?"

"No, I just don't."

"Just one drink Marie."

She sighed and then poured two shots. She handed one to him and then picked hers up. They clinked glasses and downed their shots. She slammed her empty glass on the bar and smacked her lips together. Dam, it had been a long time since she had had a good glass of alcohol. She closed her eyes, savouring the flavour.

"Another one?" he asked.

She shook her head and breathed through her nose. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled and turned to her other customers. It was nearing nine, meaning her shift would be over soon. She never worked late at night because there were never a lot of people here at night. And right now she needed all the money she could get. Collecting her tips she slammed them into her purse and pulled on her jacket. Ducking under the bar she emerged on the other side and walked over to Logan.

"Let's go."

He nodded and followed her out the bar. She turned towards the park and began walking that way. It was a small park, which most of the young children came to play in after school. Sitting on one of the benches she patted the seat next to her. Logan sat down and once again put his arm around her.

"Kid, we should talk."

"We always talk. Hell, for the past three years since you came back from Canada, I've called you everyday to talk."

"You know, I'm still pissed that no-one knew where you went."

"I just felt that since I'd learnt to control my power, I should see my parent's."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"We've had this discussion. I wanted freedom."

"And being at the mansion, that wasn't freedom?"

"There, people worried about my power. Not who I was. I was always Rogue, never Marie."

"Still, we need to talk about... you."

"What happened between you and Jean?"

"She went back to One-eye. Plain and simple."

"But why? I thought she loved you."

"Stop trying to change the subject Marie. We need to talk about you."

"Fine what about me?"

"I was reading a magazine the other day-"

"You read?"

"Marie!"

"Sorry, continue."

He gave her the customary eyebrow and sighed. She smiled innocently and made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Look kid, I saw that picture... "

She frowned and then her eyes widened in horror. A few months ago she had been in desperate need of money for rent and so had did a photo shoot for a magazine called 'Hot, Young and Anonymous' which was a dirty magazine that paid a lot and didn't ask for your name or number. They had taken one picture of her, which had her kneeling provocatively, hair tumbling in front of her face in nothing but white lingerie being advertised for a wedding company. Blushing at the memory of that picture, she turned her face away from him and picked nervously at the sleeves of her jacket.

"I was two months behind on rent, it was a onetime thing, and I'd really appreciate it if I could have that magazine."

It was Logan's turn to blush as he coughed and turned away from her.

"I lost it." He mumbled.

She frowned and then turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Jubilee told me awhile ago that Jean was upset when she found you jacking-off to a picture. Methinks-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Okay, don't bring up that picture again."

"Deal."

"Okay then. Let's go home."

* * *

Arriving home she kicked off her stilettos and threw off her jacket. She walked over to the couch and was about to flop down when his voice stopped her.

"Why is there only a jar of white stuff in your fridge?"

Chuckling she walked towards him.

"Why Logan, that's the sperm of boyfriends past."

"You're sick, you know that right?"

"I've been told. But seriously, that's mayonnaise."

"Why?"

She reached up and pulled a book off the top of the fridge and handed it to him. He frowned before reading the title.

"'A Thousand and One Uses of Mayonnaise'- By May N Asise. What the-"

"Food is food Logan. Now pick something and I'll make it."

"Fuck that."

He threw the book in the fridge and kicked it closed before heading towards the door.

"Where ya going?" she asked.

"To get you some food."

"But I don't-"

"I'll be back soon."

And with that he left and she rolled her eyes, muttering darkly about stubborn guests. Taking the now slightly cold book out of the fridge, she flipped it open.

"Let's see, get tar off your car...no....no... make your hair shiny...nope, did that last weak... a-ha!... give yourself a facial. Why waste money on expensive creams when you can treat yourself to a soothing facial with whole-egg mayonnaise from your own refrigerator?... How very true, if only Mr. Broody would understand that… Gently spread the mayonnaise over your face and leave it on for about 20 minutes. Then wipe it off and rinse with cool water. Your face will feel clean and smooth."

"The things you women go through."

Rogue chuckled at the familiar honey-toned voice and turned around. Smiling at the blonde leaning at the door, she put down the book, kick the fridge closed and sauntered up to the tall, lithe figure of her next door neighbor.

"It's all in the name of beauty Chase."

"You're beautiful, sweetheart."

Rolling her eyes she walked over to her couch and flopped down. The door closed behind her and Chase sat down next to her. Chase was her best friend and ever faithful next door neighbour, and absolutely gorgeous. Unfortunately for Rogue, he was not interested in her. In fact he had no interest in girls or women what so ever. This was a pity, considering the baby blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and dazzling smile. Sighing, she tucked her legs under her and pouted.

"So, who was the homicidal maniac that stomped out of your apartment?"

"Logan," She muttered. "And he looks worst on his passport photo."

"The Logan? Wolverine? Aka, Mr.-So-gorgeous- that sometimes-you-can't-sleep-at-night?"

"The one and only."

"Well, well..."

"He doesn't look like a homicidal maniac, does he?" she whispered.

"Who knows, they look like everyone else. Though his ass is very cute."

"I am well aware."

"Ah, don't worry babe. He'll see you in a new light after this weekend."

"Oh tell me more Mistress of the future." She muttered sarcastically.

"We're having a party tomorrow night!"

"No!"

"But-"

"Chase, let me explain something. Logan doesn't party. He doesn't do loud music, cocktails and talking."

"What do you see in him?"

"Everything, the good, the bad, the past... a future."

Chase chuckled and moved closer. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at her clock and sighed. Logan had been gone fifteen minutes. Or maybe twenty. She never checked what time he left.

"You need a TV." Muttered Chase.

"You are perfectly good entertainment, sugar."

"Marie?"

Rogue stretched and stood up. Logan was standing at the door, eyes darting between her and Chase. She frowned at the anger in his expression.

"Hey!" she said uncertainly.

There was an awkward silence and Logan closed the door and stomped into the kitchen. She looked at Chase who smirked and stood up, putting an arm around her waist. She noticed Logan stiffened from where he was unpacking things in the kitchen and then continued.

"This your _boyfriend_?"

He said the word with such venom; she suddenly had the strange urge to hit him. Shaking her head she pushed Chase's arm away.

"Logan, this is Chase, my next neighbour. "

Chase held out his hand but Logan didn't take it. Chase chuckled and started walking back to the couch.

"Nice to meet you. I'm gay, by the way. If you're interested."

Logan swiveled around and Chase threw him a wink. Rogue stifled a giggle and walked closer to Logan.

"What d'ya get?"

"Beer, Chinese."

"Oh, thanks."

She picked up a carton of sweet and sour and headed to the couch. She sat down in the middle and Logan sat on her other side. Once again he put an arm around her and this time pulled her closer to him. All three of them sat in silence, Chase reading her book that she'd left on her box, Logan drinking a beer and occasionally eating from her take-away. She sighed inwardly and wondered what would happen come night.

* * *

"Night."

"Night Marie."

Chase pecked her on the cheek and left. Now it was just her and Logan, alone, on her couch. Their cartons were discarded and beer bottles put in recycling. She had for some reason found fifty dollars in her fortune cookie but decided to not to ask Logan how it got there. After she'd eaten she'd gone to shower at Chase's apartment before coming back and encouraging Logan to do the same. He had refused but Rogue figured he'd have to sooner or later. She noticed he kept throwing looks in her direction. She turned her head away and focused on a spot on the wall.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"That shirt looks familiar."

"Really?"

"I used to have one just like it. When I came back to the mansion after my trip to Alkali Lake, it was gone."

"Strange."

She tugged at said shirt, berating herself for not take up Chase's offer to wear one his shirts. To save money she normally foregone pajama's and instead wore Logan's shirt which she had 'borrowed' when she was seventeen.

"You took it didn't you?"

"Maybe. Usually I use it as a jacket for my party outfit, but since you're here I can't sleep in the nude as per usual."

Logan's eyes widened and his arm came away from around her neck. She turned back to look at him but he was trying to look anywhere but her.

"I'm tired Logan."

"Okay."

He stood up and she lay down on the couch. He stared at her for while before sighing and picking her up. She screeched and tried to make him drop her.

"Logan! Put me down."

"We'll share the bed. 'Kay?"

"Okay. But you know I coulda walked."

He merely grunted and depositing her on the bed. He then stripped down to his boxers, to her disappointment, and climbed under the covers with her. He then turned onto his side so that his back was facing her.

"Night Marie."

"Night sugar."

'_I love you.'_ She thought.

* * *

Rogue woke the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable. Shifting she felt a weight draped over her body. Opening her eyes she looked down and smiled at the sight of Logan's arm draped over her. She laid her hand over his and brought it to lips, placing a soft kiss on his palm. She felt him shift behind her and he pulled her closer to him.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Hey yourself."

Rolling out from under his grasp she stood up and stretched. Hearing his breath hitch behind her she realized her shirt had ridden up and she was now displaying her naked ass. Giggling she pulled the shirt down and skipped out of the room. Walking into her living room she opened her box and rummaged around.

"Fuck!"

She looked around the room her eyes falling on the pile of clothing in the corner. Sighing she grudgingly trudged back into the bedroom. Logan was sitting on the bed in his jeans, busy pulling on a t-shirt. He looked up as she walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot to do laundry."

"You're out of clothes?"

"I have three dresses. If I don't do laundry, I don't have anything to wear."

"Three dresses?"

"Yup, three little black dresses. All lying in the laundry pile. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Why?"

"To wear."

"Fine."

He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a black shirt and handed it over to her. She smiled and took it. She headed to her bedside table and pulled out a pair of green silk panties. She pulled them and then slipped the shirt over her head and replaced it with the one he gave her.

"I need a belt." She declared.

"I think I have one-"

"No, it's okay. I'm going to ask Chase. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you mind sorting out breakfast?"

"No, it's okay, I'll see what I can find."

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't want to eat my mayonnaise."

He chuckled and stood up. She followed him out of her room and then walked out of her apartment. She headed next door and reached under the mat for the key. Opening up she strode into Chase's colorful apartment. He was sitting at his orange coffee table, feet propped up, while reading a magazine. He didn't even look up as she walked. She knew he was used to her traipsing in and out, that's why she knew where the spare key was. She walked over to his closet and pulled out a thick white belt. She tied it around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling happily, she then walked back out, ruffling his hair as she left. She then headed to the end of her corridor and knocked gently on the last door. She waited for a few seconds before it opened. A short, grey haired lady answered the door. She smiled when she saw Rogue.

" Hello dearie."

"Morning Mrs Apple. Is Christie ready?"

"Yes, she's in her room. You can bring her back at two."

"Okay."

Rogue walked into the flat and to the small adjoining bedroom. She picked up the blue bag in the room and then headed over to the little crib. Smiling, she reached in and picked up the one-year old girl. She nodded at the old lady then and headed back to her own apartment. She'd been baby-sitting Christie every Saturday for the past three months. Her parents worked on Saturday's and her grandmother had to go work. Stepping back into her own apartment, she found Logan sitting on her couch, watching a TV.

"There's a baby on your arm." He said.

"There's a TV in front of you."

"It's mine, I decided to put it here while I'm staying… you don't mind do ya?"

"Nope… how long was I gone?"

"An hour. Is the baby yours?"

"No, I baby-sit… an hour?"

"Yeah."

She frowned and shook her head. She was sure she hadn't been gone an hour… or had she? Maybe twenty minutes but definitely not an hour. Shaking her head she put down the baby bag and flopped on the couch. There was a coffee table in front of her, gleaming and new. She growled and glared at him.

"You sneaky bastard!"

"Language Marie."

"You bought me furniture!"

"Maybe…"

"When?"

"A few weeks ago. I asked for it to be delivered today. It was a stroke of luck that you were out while they delivered it."

"Logan-"

"Consider it and early birthday present."

She sighed and shrugged, not really believing him, and eyed the muffins sitting on a plate in front her. She shifted Christie onto one arm and then grabbed herself a muffin to eat.

"So, baby-sitting?"

"I'm a baby-sitter, dog-walker, bartender and a model. Got a problem with that?" she hissed.

"As long as the modeling is a one-time thing."

"And of course I work at the thrift store, but that's because I get good discounts."

He nodded and she noticed the lines of worry still evident on his face. She sighed and moved closer to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer. Christie yawned and cuddled against Logan's side. Rogue felt her heart shatter with longing. This was what she wanted and was never going to get.

* * *

Later that evening, once Christie was taken back and the sky began to darken, they sat curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. She had to suppress a moan, considering the bowl was on her lap. It wasn't helping that he had an arm draped around her, fingers dancing slowly on her shoulder. Their day had been interesting. After she had taken Christie home, Chase had followed her back into the apartment to see her new furniture. Then, to her surprise, he and Logan had starting talking and both turned on her, criticizing her lifestyle. All this ending in them throwing out her mayonnaise and the book went with it. Chase at least had the decency to let her fume and skipped back to his apartment.

Logan had merely sat on her couch and watched TV. Which brought her back to the present. Logan's hand was currently in the popcorn bowl again, digging for the last kernels of popcorn. She whimpered when he withdrew his hand and then turned her head away to hide her blush.

"You okay darlin'?"

"Fine."

"Uh, Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had a boyfriend… I mean when, when you have a boyfriend… what happened then… financially?"

"You mean was I still living by the skin of my teeth? Yes, I was. And it was harder. My last boyfriend was Jason. He paid for meals, we ate take-away but… oh god it's so embarrassing."

"What?"

"He found out where I got my condoms from. He said he needn't someone who could support themselves. We broke up and I've withdrawn from dating."

"Darlin', where exactly have you been getting your protection from?"

She turned to face him, noticing the apprehension on his face she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I went to one of those clinics for teenagers. They give you loads of free condoms. The pill doesn't work for me. Something about me having a heavy flow and all that spiel."

"Oh."

"Though I don't like condoms. I don't know, ever since I gained control, I always wanted to feel what it feels like to be skin against skin."

"You've done it without-"

"No, there's only one guy I wanted to have that moment with…" she murmured.

She stood up and shook her head. She needed to get out of this apartment. Her savior came in the form of Chase bursting through her front door.

"We're going out!"

She smiled and nodded, before glancing at Logan who merely shrugged and stood up. She frowned and turned her gaze back towards Chase.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Diner across the street. They're steaks are the best."

"And you want to hit on a certain brunette."

"What can I say? He is my type."

"Well, I'll just go put my make-up on."

"It's a special occasion, so you should probably put your bra on."

"I was saving that for tomorrow!"

"You have one bra?" interrupted Logan.

"Yes. Yes I do."

And with that said she smiled seductively and swayed into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once the door closed Chase sighed and walked over to the kitchen, gesturing for Logan to follow. He opened the fridge and smiled at all the beer in there. Marie had told him about Logan's little beer fetish. He found it quite amusing at how Marie noticed her own special 'Logan' fetish. Sighing, he closed the fridge and leaned against.

"She was robbed once."

"What?" Logan yelled.

Chase winced and glanced over to Marie's door. It was still closed, and her humming could be heard from behind it.

"Keep your voice down. It was a few months ago. They came in, they cleaned her out. She was at work. I tried to get her to call someone or loan her some money but… you know."

"Stubborn as always." Sighed Logan.

"Yeah. She stayed at mine and used her savings to get some essentials. She never talks about it though. Not a word."

"She never said anything."

"She wouldn't. She doesn't want to be your charity case. She wants to be so much more."

Logan merely growled and stalked back over to the couch. Chase smiled slightly and walked over to the bedroom door. He knocked lightly and smiled as the door opened to reveal his stunning best friend. She had popped open a few buttons of her shirt, revealing a deep forest green bra. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Logan who was sitting on the couch. Why couldn't that man wake up and see what he had. Shaking his head he looked back at Marie. She was staring at Logan with such longing in her eyes. He shook his head again and grabbed her wrist, leaning closer to her.

"Men are fickle minded. Sometimes you have to make the first move." He whispered.

She gasped and her big brown eyes looked into his. He smiled and pinched her cheek. Then he turned out and walked towards the door.

"Meet me at the diner when you're done." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Rogue watched as Chase left and sighed. Now or never, she decided. Walking over to Logan, she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Why did you come here?" she whispered.

"Needed a place to stay."

"No, I know that. But why here, with me? Was it because I needed money or because I'm your friend…"

She drifted off and turned around. Sniffling she tried to keep it together. A hand fell on her shoulder and she was turned around.

"I came because it's you. Because… I need you Marie… You're my friend but…"

"But?" she encouraged.

"But you're so much more. It wasn't working with Jean because… it was always you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She smiled, knowing that was Logan's way of saying he loved her. Smiling like a silly school girl, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to her. He kissed her back with passion, bruising her lips slightly and she liked it. Gasping for air they separated and leant their foreheads against each other.

"Love you, too." She whispered.

"Marie?"

"Mm?"

"If I move in, can I buy stuff for this dump?"

She chuckled and pulled away to look at him.

"Who says you're moving in?"

"Gonna kick me out?"

"No, but it woulda been nice if ya coulda asked first."

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Now, about that picture…" he whispered.

She giggled and kissed him again. They fell back on the couch, him sitting down while she straddled him. Coming up for air again, she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I want your credit card. I'm going clothes shopping tomorrow. And when I come home, there better be dinner. If there is, you'll get a life-size replica of that picture ready and… wanting."

"Promise?"

"Yeah sugar, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: The thing about Rogue having a heavy flow and not being to use the pill is what I was told. No pill for me, great! **


End file.
